TFA Miss Bumblebee
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFA AU Bumblebee is a girl. She and Ironhide are in love.
1. Chapter 1

_TFA AU Bumblebee is a girl and the boys at boot camp are interested._

chapter 1 Boot camp

A young yellow femme looked at a poster of Ultra Magnus with an elite guard symbol underneath it. "Cool I think I can so handle this." She said.

A green mech about her size came over. "Hello doll-face, going to boot camp?" He asked her.

"Yes so what if I am?" She told him.

"Well I'm going to if you want to date cool guy give me a call." He said. Then walked off.

"Boys." She said and walked over there.

She saw three boys. A silver one, an orange one, and the green one from before. "Hey there's a girl!" The silver one said. The green one turned around.

"Hey beautiful, remember me?" The green mech asked. She nodded.

"Yes but shouldn't we be waiting for the drill sergeant?" She asked.

Then big green bot came over. "Can one of you scan a picture of me next to these big tall buildings the bots back home won't believe this." He said.

"First time off the energon farm?" The small green mech asked.

"Yes." The big guy answered.

"Boy with your size you can crush a Decepticon like a tin can." The femme said.

"I really won't hurt anyone unless necessary." the big guy answered.

"What a mudflap." The small green mech said.

"Attention!" A voice shouted.

The bots lined up. "I'm Sentinel Minor. I am your drill sergeant but you will call me sir!" He said.

"Yes sir!" They said.

"What do all of you want to be?' Sentinel asked.

"I want to be an intelligence officer." The silver one said.

"I want to be an elite guard member." The small green on said.

"I want to be a warrior." The orange one said.

"I want to be a space bridge technician." The big guy said. A couple of the bots laughed.

"I want to be a scout!" The femme said. Sentinel looked at her.

"Why do you want to be scout miss?" He asked.

"I think can handle smaller spaces due to my small size and a scout needs speed and I am pretty fast." She said.

"Okay." Sentinel said. "Now tell me your names!" He barked.

"Longarm!" The silver one said.

"Wasp!" The little green one said.

"Ironhide!" The orange one said.

"Bulkhead." The big guy said.

"Bumblebee." The femme said.

"Okay all of you will get to know one another then we will start training." Sentinel said.

"Sir yes sir!" They said.

Wasp came over and started to flirt. "Hey leave the lady alone." Ironhide said. So the silver one started flirting. Ironhide was gentlemen. He was country bot and country men treat ladies well where he comes from.

Boot camp went on. Bulkhead and Ironhide treated Bumblebee like friend and like a lady they liked her for her. While Wasp and Longarm liked her because she was pretty. Ironhide got tired of them treating her like that. So began to talk to them Bumblebee was there and so was Bulkhead. Soon the two them began to fight Ironhide. Ironhide began to fight back. He was fighting to defend himself and to protect Bumblebee. Bulkhead went to get help. "Stop it!" Bumblebee said and was crying. Ironhide was hurt but kept fighting. Ironhide fell and was having trouble getting up. "Leave him alone!" She shouted.

Sentinel came over. He broke up the fight. He looked at Bumblebee. "You okay?' He asked her. She nodded. Ironhide was panting. His breathing heavy he was hurting. Bumblebee got by his side. Bulkhead explained what happened. Sentinel sent for a medic to look at Ironhide. Sentinel gave those two a chewing out. "NOW all of you drop down and giver me 20!" Sentinel shouted. The others did transform ups. After the transform ups Sentinel went over to Wasp and Longarm. "I want two to apologize Bumblebee for the way you've been acting and I want you too apologize to Ironhide as well." He said. The Medic came out. "How's Ironhide?" Sentinel asked.

"He's got a broken arm and black optic but he'll be okay. He needs to have that cast on his arm for 4 weeks." The medic said.

"Okay," Sentinel said.

The medic left. Bumblebee saw Ironhide his arm in a cast and in sling. "Thank you Ironhide for defending me. You're my hero!" She said hugging him. Ironhide blushed.

"You're welcome anything for friend." He said.

"Ironhide I kind of like you." Bumblebee said.

"I like you too." Ironhide said.

"No I mean like you, like you." She said.

"Same here." Ironhide said.

Bulkhead smiled. He was happy for his friends. Wasp and Longarm were jealous. Sentinel was okay with it.

Soon the three of them ended up on then same team under Optimus prime's command.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 earth

The crew of Optimus prime crash landed on earth. They met a human girl named Sari. Who they became good friends with. They were really finding out a lot of things about earth. Ironhide took interest into video games along with Bumblebee. Sometimes he and Bumblebee would go out on romantic drives together.

Soon the elite guard came. They were shocked at the finding of Decepticons on this planet. Some of them even took an interest in organics. They left so Optimus and his crew can gather the allspark fragments and handle the remaining Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus gave the news that Wasp broke out of prison.

"You two know this bot?" Ultra Magnus asked Ironhide and Bumblebee.

"Yes we do he has an obsessive crush on me and hates Ironhide." Bumblebee said she was worried.

"Well you two should keep an eye out for him." Ultra Magnus said.

A couple days later Wasp arrived on earth. Wasp came to the base. "I hope to find pretty femme Bumblebot and destroy Ironbot!" Wasp said.

Ironhide was watching the monitors. Bumblebee was reading a book. She loved these romance novels. Wasp saw Bumblebee on the couch reading. He smiled he walked over to her. "Bumblebot." He said.

"Who's there?" She asked.

Wasp showed himself. "Wasp!" She shouted.

"That's right Bumblebot I'm here for you Wasp love you. Bumblebot pretty femme. Wasp want Bumblebot." Wasp said getting closer to her.

"Get away from me!" She shouted. Wasp came closer and Bumblebee ran. Ironhide heard commotion and ran over. Ironhide saw Wasp grab Bumblebee's arm and tried to drag her.

Ironhide became angry. "Leave her alone!" Ironhide shouted.

Wasp saw Ironhide. "No Ironbot, Wasp love Bumblebot she is perfect for Wasp." Wasp said.

"No Wasp she's my girlfriend and you always bullied me and Bulkhead at boot camp. So get away from her." Ironhide said.

"That's why Wasp don't like Ironbot you stole Bumblebot from him. She was meant for Wasp. Wasp loves Bumblebot!" Wasp said and charged and Ironhide the two began to duke it out. The rest of the team came to the base. Wasp ran out. They all knew Wasp wasn't traitor but there was something going on.

Soon Wasp was turned into Waspinator. Blackarachina promised him Bumblebee would be his. At the island Waspinator attacked Ironhide. Bumblebee was crying. "Get off him! Please leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" She was shouting at Waspinator.

Ironhide was getting quite a pounding Jetfire and Jetstorm came over and blasted him off. Ironhide was hurt he began to sit up. Bumblebee got down beside him. "Ironhide my love are you okay?" She asked him.

Ironhide looked at her and smiled. "I'm okay as long as you're okay." He said.

Then when Waspinator exploded Ironhide tried to calm Bumblebee down.

Then a couple of days later Ironhide got down on one knee and pulled a ring. "Bumblebee will you marry me?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes!" She said.

Everyone was so happy for them. Soon afterwards Megatron was defeated and the wedding of Ironhide and Bumblebee would begin.


End file.
